Daddy - Addek
by oliviermills
Summary: E se a Addison tivesse grávida do Derek e não do Mark... E se o Derek tivesse perdoado a Addison pela traição... *One shot* Addek


_E se a Addison tivesse grávida do Derek e não do Mark..._

 _E se o Derek tivesse perdoado a Addison pela traição..._

 _*One shot* Addek_

 **Oiii... Essa é a primeira Fic Addek que escrevo.. Tem alguns spoilers. Espero que gostem!**

 **ps: É apenas um capitulo.**

 **...**

\- Addison, não faça isso.

\- Derek. Ela é uma lutadora. Veja onde ela chegou. _ Disse Addison com os dedos sendo segurados pela recém-nascida dentro da encubadora

\- Não se prenda nem se envolva. Só não faça a vida dela mais dolorosa do que já é.

\- Derek,por favor. Ela não é ninguém. Ela precisa de alguém que lute por ela

\- Ela já se foi devemos deixá-la partir. _disse Derek - deixe-a ir em paz.

...

\- Olhe pra isso. Pressão arterial está estabilizando.

\- Ela está mais forte desde hoje cedo não há nada que explique porque ela está resistindo melhor _ disse Derek indo se sentar na cadeira de balanço

\- Ela é uma graça,não é? _ disse Addison observando a recém nascida

\- Vamos combinar o seguinte. Se ela resistir durante a noite e estiver um pouco melhor de manhã nós iremos operar.

\- Sabe, do jeito que eu vejo ,podemos lidar com a gente de três formas diferentes. Opção um, eu me desculpo, você me perdoa e vem pra casa para que possamos novamente viver como adultos. Ou, opção dois, Eu peço desculpas, você poderia me perdoar,vir pra casa, e poderia jogar isso na minha cara sempre que a gente discutir.

\- Está tentando ser engraçada?

\- Satã tem senso de humor _ Disse colocando suas duas mãos na cadeira de balanço

\- Qual a terceira? _ perguntou Derek

\- Eu não sei qual é a terceira _ respondeu Addie, inclinando para o beijar - Só sei que ainda amo você.

...

\- Oh! vejo bons doutores. Aceitou uma consulta de Addison Shepherd? _ falou com Bailey entrando no elevador

\- Montgomery-Shepherd não?

\- O ponto é que ela deveria estar a caminho de sua casa. Você quer que fico louco, não é?

Beiley parou o elevador - Espere, não faça isso _ disse Derek

\- Acredita que isto tem algo haver com você? Acredita que passo pensando em você e seus problemas românticos? Trato de ajudar meu paciente muito próximo e estimado em meu coração... E se consultei com sua esposa... sua ex... amante... como é o que ela é, se for o que tenho que fazer para salvar o meu paciente... Eu farei. _ Respondeu Bailey

\- Eu entendo... Eu mereci isso... É sozinho que...

\- Olha só... Você ficou entre duas mulheres maravilhosas e anda procurando uma saída fácil... E busca me utilizar... e ao hospital... E a... alguém que tome a decisão por você... E isso não vai ocorrer.

...

\- Estive procurando... em todos os lugares por você.

\- Bom.. Me encontrou.

\- Assim.. Vai assinar os papéis do divórcio ou não?

...

 _Dia de Ação de Graças._

 _Ligação On._

\- Derek,sou eu. Onde você está? _ disse Addison ligando para Derek

 _Ligação Off._

 _Ao anoitecer._

\- Eu esperei. Derek, você acabou..? de me machucar, quero dizer. Porque eu preciso saber porque se não,eu... eu preciso pedir uma pele mais grossa... ou algo assim. _ Perguntou Addie olhando para Derek

Derek sentou ao lado dela e ficou olhando para ela - Não há anestesias a vista. Aqui vamos nós. _ disse e a beijou

...

\- Você esta um pouco pálida.. Você esta se sentindo bem?

\- Eu estou sozinha, Derek.

...

\- Peguei uma truta _ Derek disse entrando no trailer

\- Oh!

\- Truta arco-íris.

\- Por.. Por que você trouxe uma truta para casa?

\- Para o Trailer

\- Por que você trouxe uma truta para dentro do trailer?

\- Para o Café da manhã.

-Café da manhã?

\- Sim, está com fome?

\- De truta...? Eu odeio isso, Derek. Eu odeio isso! Odeio, odeio. Eu odeio esse trailer!

Derek começou a fazer a truta... O cheiro incomodou a Addison que foi direto para o banheiro vomitar.

\- Addison? Você está bem?

\- Estou _ disse lavando a boca

\- Você anda passando muito mal ultimamente. Tem certeza que você esta bem esses dias você está tendo faltar de ar...

\- Derek. Eu estou bem deve ser uma gripe estomacal. Eu tô bem

\- Tudo bem. Aqui toma esse remédio vai te fazer bem _ disse Derek pegando uma cartela de remédios. Addie pegou e tomou. - Então nada de truta para você.

...

\- Existe um lugar chamado Passiva-Agressiva onde você é a rainha.

\- Estou bem.

\- Exceto quando você discute sobre trutas.

\- Eu não estava discutindo sobre as trutas.

\- Certo, Você não estava. Você estava discutindo sobre a Meredith.

\- Não, eu estava discutindo sobre o trailer. Eu odeio o trailer.

\- Ok, então as últimas três semanas foram sobre o trailer.

\- Sim _ Respondeu Addie

...

\- Oi _Cumprimentou Derek ao entrar no trailer

\- Oi _ Addison respondeu enquanto estava lendo.

Derek foi se aproximando e deitou ao lado dela - Que foi? _ perguntou Addison

\- Eu fui indiferente em Nova York antes do Mark, indiferente em relação a você.

\- Foi

\- Eu fui ausente

\- Foi

\- Tenho parte da culpa do que aconteceu no casamento

\- Tem

\- Me desculpe, to tentando melhorar

\- Ok

...

 _Sala dos Médicos_

\- Parece que foi atropelada _ disse Callie ao vê Addison entrar

\- Torres _ Bailey a repreendeu e Callie deu de ombros saindo da sala

\- Parece meio indisposta _ Disse Bailey

\- Você está bem? _ perguntou Derek ao entrar na sala e perceber a palidez de sua esposa

\- Estou bem, só vou tomar café. Falou com a Amelia ?

\- Ela está progredindo _ Disse Derek

\- Que bom, parece que algumas pessoas não respondem bem à terapia. _ Assim que acabou de falar Addison sentiu uma tonteira e desmaiou.

\- Addison! Addison _ chamou Derek. Ele a pegou no colo e a levou ate a maca mais próxima

\- O que aconteceu _ Perguntou Callie

Karev estava passando no corretor e ficou para ajudar - Como posso ajudar _ perguntou Alex

\- Tire sangue dela leve para o laboratório e peça um hemograma completo _ Derek disse sem olhar para o interno. Karev se movimentou fazendo o que foi pedido.

\- Derek.. saia da minha frente para eu examinar sua esposa _ disse Bailey tentando examinar Addison pois Derek estava ao lado dela olhando para ela. - Dr. Shepherd... olha eu sei que você esta preocupado com ela .. Mas você precisa me deixar examinar ela

\- Essa semana ela se queixou de gripe estomacal.. será que isso tem..

\- Quais foram os sintomas que ela teve?

\- Náuseas , vômitos e falta de ar

\- Não tem nada relacionado desmaios e falta de ar há gripe estomacal.. nos vamos acabar de examina-la e saberemos.. Bom vamos leva-la para um quarto.

...

 _Alguns minutos depois.._

Addison foi abrindo os olhos lentamente vendo o Derek ao seu lado em pé e começou a se lembrar de minutos atrás - Oh... não, o que aconteceu..?

\- Como você estar se sentindo?

\- Melhor... - disse sentando na cama

Derek sentou ao lado dela dizendo - Addie você desmaiou a Bailey fez um ultrassom em você, ela viu algo mas aparentemente não é nada, ela só esta esperando o seu exame de sangue.

\- Ok.. _ disse Addie num sussuro olhando nos olhos dele

\- Você me assustou sabia..

\- Desculpa.. eu.. _ Addie foi interrompida por um beijo

\- Tudo bem só não faço mais isso _ Ele disse ela assentiu. Ele a beijou mais uma vez..

\- Estou interrompendo algo? _ perguntou Bailey ao entrar no quarto com o prontuario de Addie

\- Não... _ Respondeu Addison - Então já posso sair daqui?

\- Bom no seu ultrassom apontava para um resultado, mais eu queria ter certeza..

\- Pelo amor de Deus Miranda o que eu tenho?

\- Seu exame de sangue deu que você... está grávida. Meus Parabéns! _ Respondeu Bailey

\- Grávida..? _ Sussurrou Addison - Estou grávida.. Derek _ disse olhando para os olhos de Derek

-Eu vou ser pai _ Derek disse sorrindo um para esposa

\- Bom você esta grávida de quatro meses e tem mas uma coisa seu ultrassom deu...

\- Espera.. _ Derek disse interrompendo a Drª Bailey - Quatro meses? _ Derek _olhou_ com um _olhar de reprovação_ para Addison e saiu do quarto.

\- Derek? _ Addison o chamou quando estava saindo do quarto ela fechou os olhos imaginando o que ele estava pensando.

\- Nossa, o que houve com o Shepherd ? _ Perguntou Callie entrando no quarto - Saiu daqui com uma cara de poucos amigos. Então o que ela tem ? _ Callie perguntou olhando o prontuario nas mãos da Miranda - Oh meus Deus.. Addie meus parabéns!

\- Obrigada... _ Respondeu Addie um pouco triste - Então Miranda o que você estava falando antes? _ Bailey ia responder mais foi chamada para atender um paciente na emergência.. - Tudo bem pode ir... _ falou Addison

Addie olhou para Torres - Faz uma ultra em mim _ Pediu Addison

\- Claro. _ Disse Callie pegando o ultrassom portátil. - Vamos vê esse bebezinho...

Addison começou a vê o ultrassom - Meus Deus... é um menino.. _ disse Addie olhando para o ultrassom que logo ficou com um sorriso estampado no rosto mas ao longo de segundos ficou seria

\- O que foi?.. Addison o que você esta vendo..

\- A minha gravidez é de risco _ respondeu Addison num sussurro

...

Addison saiu do consultório dela indo em direção ao elevador quando avistou e chamou o dr Karev o pediu que remarca-se todas as suas cirurgias para outro dia. Derek estava saindo do quarto de um paciente quando viu a conversa deles acabar quando o elevador chegou e Addison entrou sozinha nele de cabeça baixa.

Antes que aporta do elevador fecha-se Addie levantou o rosto e viu o Derek a observar e os seus olhos se encontraram e uma lagrima derramou dos olhos dela antes da porta fechar.

O page de Derek apitou, Ele foi chamado para uma cirurgia de emergência junto com a Drª Torres.. Um homem havia sofrido um acidente de moto que casou uma fratura na coluna. A cirurgia durou seis horas, era nove da noite quando eles estavam lavando as mãos para sair da Sala de cirurgia.

\- Espero que ele se recupere _ disse Derek lavando as mãos

\- O colocamos em coma em duzido ele só precisa descansar agora. Ele vai se recuperar... _ respondeu Callie - Shepherd.. sobre o que aconteceu hoje com Addie _ falou enquanto se enxugava as mãos

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

\- Olha eu não quero me meter, mas já me metendo. Ela precisa de você!

\- Não.. não precisa. A criança não é minha _ respondeu Shepherd

\- Olha para um neurocirurgião você é muito burro. _ disse Callie ao sair da sala de cirurgia

...

\- Achei que fosse o serviço de quarto _ Addison disse ao abrir a porta do quarto para Derek em que estava hospedada. Derek entrou e foi em direção a cama onde Addie estava sentada

\- Me sinto péssimo, eu não tenho orgulho do que fiz. Você merece mais! Eu peço desculpa pela.. desculpa por ter saído do quarto. Por ter desconfiado.. Desculpa ter feito aquilo, tá? _ Ao terminar de fala Derek sentou ao lado dela na cama

\- Está acontecendo tudo de novo.. _ Uma lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha. Derek a olhou e enxugou a lágrima e a abraçou

\- Dessa vez nós vamos estar preparados. _ Eles continuaram abraçados até a Addie pegar no sono. Derek pegou seu celular e fez duas ligações importantes..

 _Ao amanhecer..._

Addison foi acordando lentamente sentiu um cheiro familiar - Der..

-Pensei que a Bela adormecida não ia acorda _ Sorriu ao falar, eles ouviram uma batida na porta - Deve ser o serviço de quarto _ disse Derek levantando indo ate a porta voltando com o café da manhã - Aqui esta seu café da manhã bem reforçado porque você esta comendo por dois.. Em quanto você estiver comendo vou tomar uma banho e quando você acabar de comer. _ Addison estava sentada na cama olhando para ele incrédula com o que ele falava - Você se arrumar para gente ir ao trailer para mim troca de roupa para nos irmos ao hospital para sua consulta com sua medica.

\- O QUE? Derek?

\- Para sua consulta. Addie. _ Ele respirou fundo para o que ele ia dizer a seguir - Enquanto você estava dormindo eu fiz umas ligações

\- Que ligações Derek ? _ Perguntou Addison se ajeitando na cama

\- Eu.. Eu liguei para o Richard e..

\- Para que você ligou pra ele ? _ Addison perguntou já sabendo o que ele ia falar - E melhor você não ter feito o que tô pensando que fez

\- Eu pedir sua licença

\- Não Derek. Você não fez isso , você não tinha esse direi..

\- Você esta grávida Addie! Precisa cuida do nosso filho

\- Até algumas horas atrás você achava que essa criança não era sua

\- Addie.. por favor

\- Não.. Esta tudo bem, não posso me estressar, pra quem mais você ligou?

\- Pra Herman

\- Não acredito

\- Na verdade eu ligaria para melhor cirurgiã materno fetal, mas como ela esta grávida de mim ela não pode fazer seu próprio parto _ Derek disse beijando os lábios dela - Mas como ela não pode fazer isso eu liguei pra segunda melhor cirurgiã. _ Falou pegando um iogurte com morango dando na boca da Addie - Toma você precisa se alimentar

-Eu vou comer porque estou com fome não porque você esta mandando _ Ele sorriu para ela

\- É menina ou menino?

\- Eu não vou te dizer..

\- O que Addie?.. Não faz isso.

...

 _Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital_

\- Essa é a Drª. Nicole Herman ela também é cirurgiã neonatal e vai substituir a Drª Montgomery-Shepherd.. _ Disse Bailey Apresentando os internos a Herman

\- A Drª Montgomery foi embora? _ Perguntou George

\- Não eu acabei de vê ela entrando no hospital com o _ Respondeu Izzie

\- Será que vocês podem calar a boca, como eu estava dizendo a Drª Herman vai substituir a Montgomery por alguns meses _ Bailey dizia enquanto Herman Foliava um Prontuario

Fechou o prontuario que estava lendo e estendeu ao Karev - O resto peguem outros prontuario da Montgomery _ Disse Herman aos internos e eles se entre olharam. - O que estão esperando peguem os prontuários _ Cada uma peguegou um prontuario menos o Karev que já tinha um em mãos - Eu não sou boazinha igual a Addison. Me sigam!

Eles entram no quarto e o Dr. Shepherd estava la dentro

\- Nicole _ Derek comprimentou Herman - Obrigado por ter vindo

\- Foi ele que chamou ela _ Sussurrou O'Malley

\- fica quieto 007 _ Cristina sussurrou de volta

\- Imagina Derek... onde está Addison _ Antes que o Derek responde-se Addison saiu do banheiro e deu de cara com todos os internos que foi constrangedor

\- O que eles tão aqui? _ Perguntou Addison

\- Hoje eles são todinhos meus, vamos ao que interessa, Dr. Karev certo? pode apresenta o caso

\- Mas cadê a paciente - Meredith perguntou

Addison revirou os olhos e sentou na cama colocando os pés com seus belos altos Amani cima da cama - Apresenta logo isso

\- Drª. Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd 38 anos, há doze anos teve um aborto espontâneo, cinco anos depois ..

\- Com 36 semanas minha bebê nasceu morta.. Minha gravidez é de risco pela minha idade e principalmente pelas series abortos espontâneos que tive..

...

Addison gemeu de dor quando sentiu um chute na costela.

\- Ele é um garotinho agitado _ Derek falou

\- Se ele já me dá trabalho agora, pareço que estou gravida de gêmeos. Estou enorme Derek

\- Você esta linda com essa barriguinha de quase 8 meses _ disse fazendo carrinho na barriga da Addison e beijando seus lábios de forma intensa a fazendo deitar na cama já com suas mãos na coxa dela com a outra mão ele tirou seu sutiã

\- Der...

\- Relaxa Addie...

...

\- Addie _ Derek entrou falando - O congresso de médicos esse ano vai ser aqui em Seattle no Four Seasons Hotel. E fomos convidados

\- Derek! eu estou em repouso absoluto, desde que descobrimos a gravidez, então você não gostaria de pedir um pouco de pizza e engordar comigo?

\- Addie você já esta comendo!

\- Deixa que eu peço Addie _ Derek tomou um susto quando viu sua irmã saindo do banheiro e sentando no sofá - Derek você devia se envergonha porque não me contou que Addie estava esperando um bebê.

\- Desde quando você esta aqui _ Perguntou Derek

\- Ela veio para conferencia Derek _ Addison

\- Ir eu vou fica

\- Ficar aonde?

\- Aqui em Seattle, conseguir uma vaga no Seattle Grace

\- O QUE?

\- Derek _ Addison o repreendeu

\- Addie me disse que você esta construindo uma casa no pântano, ela também disse que no pântano tem urso

...

Depois da conferencia Derek e Addison partiram para casa no pântano como a Addison chamava seria a primeira vez deles dormindo lá nessa noite

 ** **POV. Addison e Derek.****

\- Tudo bem? _ Derek me perguntou. Henry deu um chute forte e senti que havia algo errado.

\- Derek... tem algo errado.

\- Como assim? Henry.. _ Derek tirou olhos da estrada para olhar pra mim - Vai ficar tudo bem, se acalme, certo?

\- DEREK A ESTRADA - Gritei

Tentei pega-lá no colo mas percebi que estava presa no cinto de segurança

\- Merda! _ Ela gritou com a mão no ventre enquanto eu a soltava, e eu me desesperei. - Ele está nascendo!

\- Só pode estar brincando! _Me apressei. A soltei e a peguei no colo ignorando a dor que estava no meu ombro, mesmo ela protestando, consegui leva-la para mais longe possível do carro. Addie mantinha a mão na barriga, me fazendo ficar ainda mais desesperado

As contrações só piorava e estavam fortes. - Preciso chamar uma ambulância. _ Eu berrei o interrompendo, quando uma contração veio particularmente forte.  
\- N-Não da tempo, ele tem q-que nascer agora. _ Eu murmurei com a voz rouca.

Eu berrei mais uma vez, pela contração forte que me fez encurvar, Derek estava com o braço machucado, e precisava me ajudar, me aproximei de uma árvore que havia perto de onde estávamos e me apoiei nela.

\- Você vai ter que me ajudar. _ Eu sussurrei.

\- E-Eu não sei se consigo. _ Ele admitiu me olhando - Você sabe mais do eu que não pode ter ele normal _ eu agarrei sua mão

\- Ele também não pode esperar Der.. V-Você tem uma faca, ou algo que Corta?

\- Eu acho que tenho kit de primeiros socorros no carro. _ Derek olhou dentro dos meus olhos - Eu vou ir busca

\- Não... o carro esta começando a pega fogo.

\- Eu vou rápido..

\- Derek...

\- Não vou te deixar sozinha! _ Ele saiu em direção ao carro sem dar tempo da Addison o questionar

\- Derek! _ Eu berrei. Meu corpo estava suado e dolorido, agarrei a grama e gritei. Para meu filho vir ao mundo saudável eu vou sofrer. Apesar de saber que meu parto deveria ser de cesárea. Olhei para o carro vi Derek abri o porta malas e pega o kit de primeiros... Derek apareceu correndo.

\- Achei seu celular.. _Derek ligou para o hospital e quem atendeu foi a Callie

\- Emergência Seattle Grace Hospital...

\- Callie..?

\- Sim..

\- Callie é o Derek... Escuta Addison e eu sofremos um acidente de carro

\- O QUE? _ Callie gritou chamando atenção varias pessoas na emergência

\- Preciso que envie uma ambulância.. a Addie entrou em trabalho de parto..

\- C-claro aonde vocês estão? - Callie ouviu a Addie gemer de dor ao fundo

\- Há ... - quando Derek ia informar ao eles estavam o celular  
desligou - Droga..

...  
Seattle Grace..

\- Droga... - Callie exclamou - Dr. Webber precisamos de uma ambulância urgente pr-pra Addison e o Derek...  
\- O que aconteceu com eles _ Amelia que parou atras da Callie e perguntou. - Eu estava com eles agora pouco eles estavam indo pro pântano. O que aconteceu  
...

Derek me ajudou levantar meu vestido e a tirar minha calcinha, o intervalo entre as contrações estavam cada vez mais curtos e eu comecei a me desesperar. Eu gritei mais uma vez, tirei meu sobretudo com dificuldade,aquilo teria que servir, enquanto eu gritava por mais uma contração dolorosa. Entreguei meu casaco para ele.

\- O segure com isso quando ele sair.  
\- Estou apavorado. _Ele confessou. - Eu também _ Respondi sorrindo.

-Tem certeza? _ Ele me olhou assustado.

-S-Sim! Eu senti outra contração e fiz força.

-Oh meu Deus, eu estou vendo ele. _ Fiz força mais uma vez, a dor era agonizante me apoiei na arvore e fechei os olhos.

-Estamos quase lá, só mais uma vez. _Abri os olhos novamente e olhei para Derek _ Fiz pela última vez força, e um choro forte, mas agudo, chegou aos meus ouvidos. Comecei a chorar aliviada, Derek o enrolou no casaco e sorriu.

-T-Tem que cortar o cordão umbilical.

-Tudo bem _ Ele respondeu o cortando. Os cabelos eram ruivos, e ele chorava alto, não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto, mas então algo me fez ficar séria.

\- O que houve? _ Der perguntou preocupado

\- Outra contração está vindo! _Eu disse voltando a colocar a mão na barriga.

\- O que? _ Eu berrei e agarrei sua mão, Fiz força novamente e o ouvi gritando.

-Tem outro bebê!

\- O que? _ Eu gritei e fiz força novamente. Então outro choro foi  
ouvido

\- Ela se escondeu de nós

-Sim... _ Ele disse encarando os bebês no meu colo. Então lá estava eu, segurando meus filhos no colo, toda a dor que parecia ter existido dentro de mim sumiu, como em um passe de mágica. Olhei para Derek novamente com lágrimas nos olhos e me lembrei de algo que precisava dizer.

\- Eu amo você _ Eu murmurei com a voz fraca.

\- Eu também amo você. _ Ele disse me beijando.

\- Pegue eles _ Eu pedir e eles os pegou

\- Addie..? _ Eu já sabia o que estava por vir... Eu estava perdendo sangue... - Addie..? olha pra mim _Eu estava tentando - Addie você não pode fazer isso... Fica aqui com a gente. Aguenta firme _ Ouvi ao fundo o barulho das sirenes e acariciei seu rosto...

...

Abrir meus olhos e consegui me acostumar com a claridade um som diferente me fez virar. Notei que estava em uma cama de hospital, e havia dois berços perto de mim, eu sei que não poderia levantar, mas eu não esta nem ai com isto. Me sentei na cama e me senti um pouco tonta, o quarto estava vazio. Eu havia feito parto normal de gêmeos, e deveria manter repouso, mas só queria ver as minhas preciosidades. Quando pude vê-los, meus olhos se encheram do lágrimas, ambos eram ruivos com a pele branquinha, Henry estava usando uma  
roupinha azul e estava coberto por uma manta branca, realmente o clima estava frio.

\- Ei, Addie o que você esta fazendo sentada _ Derek entrou no quarto junto de Herman

\- Eu só...

\- Eu sei...eles são lindos. Agora trate de descansar. _ Me deitei novamente

\- Olá Addison, parece que aquela menininha ali, se escondeu de nós duas, acredito que nos ultra-sons não conseguimos vê-la pois o corpo do outro bebê a cobria, os chutes que você sentia na área da costela não eram dele e sim dela, bom eles fizeram um pouco de estrago que resultou em vários pontos. Uma enfermeira logo virá para te auxiliar na amamentação.

\- Não precisa de enfermeira - respondeu Addie

\- Ok _ Nicole saiu da sala.

Comecei dar de mamar para os bebês, no começo doeu um pouco, mas fui acostumando, enquanto dava de mamar para a pequena Derek ficou me encarando. - O que  
foi?

\- Precisamos decidir um nome para ela.

-Verdade

\- Laura Valentina

-Laura Valentina?

-Sim, Vitoriosa, ela é o nossa valente .-Sorri emocionada para ele

A porta foi aberta com força e vi Amelia entrando toda animada, junto com todas as irmãs de Derek . logo atras delas Carolyn.

-Oh meu Deus! São dois? - Nancy exclamou

-Sim, foi uma surpresa e tanto.

-Pode pega-lo , ele não quebra.- Derek disse sorrindo, para a Lizzie que observava Henry no berço

-Owwn ele é tão grande ,fofinho e ruivo! Acho que estou apaixonada. - Disse Kathleen.

Carolyn estava quieta nós observando

\- Amy Trate de arrumar um homem logo para poder dar primos a eles. Ouvindo isto Amelia fez uma cara de desgosto.

\- Homens só servem para uma coisa! Sexo. E nada mais.

\- Derek podemos conversar _ Derek saiu com a mãe para conversar

...

\- Oi mãe

\- Você tem certeza que essas crianças são suas.

Suspirei e passei as mãos pelos cabelos - Eu não estou acreditando que no que estou ouvindo. Mãe eu sei que a senhora não gosta da Addie, mas eu peço que a respeite ela foi a mulher que eu escolhi pra ser minha e mãe dos meus filhos. Addison está em recuperação perdeu muito sangue, ela quase morreu na minha frente e na frente dos nossos filhos. Eu não vou admitir que a senhora fale uma coisa dessas nunca mais.

\- Derek..

\- Mãe por favor! Vamos esquecer o que houve aqui. Ok vamos entrar _ Entrei novamente no quarto e Addison agora estava com os gêmeos no colo. Gêmeos. Foi uma loucura descobrir que invés de um eram dois bebês, mas Laura foi só mais uma surpresa boa, minha princesinha, eu vou cuidar dos meus três amores.

Peguei Laura no colo e ela que tinha os olhos azuis abertos acabou dormindo, e eu a observei em silêncio

\- Eu amo você. _ Ouvi Addie dizendo. Olhei para ela que estava falando com Henry - Eu também amo você. _Ela riu e me olhou. - Eu amo vocês três.

\- Que cena mais melosa! _Amelia disse interrompendo nosso momento, fazendo todos rirem.

...

 ** _ **Alguns meses depois...**_**

\- Ei meus amores _ Entrei no quartinho deles e já estavam acordados.

Peguei minha pequena no colo e fui até o berço do meu filhão e o peguei também. - Ei vocês dois são as coisinhas mais preciosas do pai _ Minha princesa estava erguendo os bracinhos para outro lado e percebi que a Addie estava encostada no batente da porta - Amor _ fui até ela e beijei seus lábios - Quanto tempo você está aí?

\- Cheguei agora _ respondi pegando a Laura que estava se jogando para mim. Henry que estava no colo do Derek com sua girafinha favorita acabou largando ela para toca no rosto do pai.

\- Papa... _ Ao ouvi á pequena voz da Laura arregalamos os olhos em surpresa

\- Addie.. ela disse

\- Sim Der..

\- Papa...

\- Eu não acredito que você se jogou no meu colo para fala papai Laura.. _ Eu disse olhando para Laura e ela continuou sorrindo e falando "papa" - Henry Christopher você esta proibido de fala papai... Você vai fala mamãe não vai amor?

\- Addie não fique c...

\- Mama..

\- Meu amor disse mamãe

\- Mama

\- O que você ia dizer mesmo Dere... _ Quando eu ia completa a frase fui interrompida por um beijo incrível..

...

 _ ** **FIM****_


End file.
